


Saki Falls Twice

by NaClFairy



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaClFairy/pseuds/NaClFairy
Summary: An offer to help Unei on a busy day at Starless leads to an interesting situation like something straight out of a K drama.
Relationships: Unei (BSTS) / Kazami Saki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Saki Falls Twice

Saki’s seen all manner of decorations at Starless, she’s been coming here regularly for a while after all. 

But she’d never seen this before: innumerable cardboard boxes of all sizes piled so high they nearly hit the ceiling and went all the way down the halls backstage.

“Hello?” she called out, hoping someone would answer.

“Huh? Hello, Kazami-san! Is that you?” A familiar voice came from behind the cardboard stacks. 

She heard shuffling and footsteps, followed by a soft thud, and Unei appeared seconds later. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck and the young man’s hair was a mess. It looked like he’d been doing manual labor all day.

“Good afternoon, Unei-san.” Saki carefully weaved through the stacked boxed to greet him. “...what’s going on here? What are all these for?”

“This is the new shipment of goods the boss wanted to sell. I spoke with Kei-san and it looks like the penlights are the best selling so far. So I placed a bigger order from the manufacturer this time.”

Unei opened a box to show her. 

“And we also have towels, rings, and a lot of office supplies. It’s usually not this much, but everything arrived on the same day so there’s a lot of do…” He laughed and awkwardly maneuvered around her to grab another stack.

Saki watched him work for a bit, wondering why there wasn’t anyone else helping. Maybe they just didn’t have the staff available since all the tables were full on the restaurant floor, but it was still frustrating.

Just sitting here doing nothing while Unei slaved away didn’t sit right with her.

“Unei-san, if it’s not a bother, why don’t I help?”

He stared back at her for a minute, dumbfounded and wondering if he heard correctly.

“W-what?! I can’t possibly ask you to do that! Kazami-san, you’re a guest. And Kei-san would be furious if he found out I made you help!”

Right….Kei. As much as she appreciated it, there were times when his vow to protect her felt stifling. The two of them were the same age and she’d managed living her own life just fine; Saki wished he’d see her as a more capable person.

“...then why don’t we keep it a secret between us? I won’t tell if you won’t tell.” She offered, already rolling up her sleeves.

Unei frowned and made noise not unlike a whiny puppy. At the same time he felt both excited for the help, and afraid of what would happen if Kei saw Saki doing manual labor. He weighed the options, and in the end, the soreness in his arms won him over.

“Alright. Thank you, Kazami-san.”

He replaced the frown with a smile that made Saki’s heart skip a beat. Saki looked away so he wouldn’t see the blush on her face..

“Could you start by moving those to the office, please? It’s just supplies like paper and toner, so just putting them behind the desk is okay.” Unei pointed to a stack of smaller boxes already set aside.

She was on it right away, happy to have something to do and lighten the workload Unei always seemed to handle alone. 

Once office supplies were done, the young woman was tasked with moving their shipment of good. It was slightly awkward at first with her having to stop and ask where each box went. However, once Unei taught her which numbers on the shipping label meant penlights or towels, they were able to set a good pace.

Time wasn’t important, and it just flew by as each box was sorted into its proper place by the two of them.

“I think that was the last one. That sure was a lot, wasn’t it?” 

Her limbs were actually feeling a little tired, but Saki kept her mouth shut. To ruin the happy look on Unei’s face would hurt her far more than the arm soreness come tomorrow.

“Mhmn, sorry again for making you help, but it went a lot faster with two people! If you don’t mind, we need to prepare the pen lights and check for defects. Do you mind? I can show you how to do it.”

Thankfully this job allowed them to sit down, something their tired legs were thankful for. Unei opened two different boxes. One contained covers of varying colors, each made to match with a specific cast member, and the other contained lights inside a hard plastic holder. 

He went on explaining how they were to be put together and examined.

“And they all come with batteries, so we only need to turn them on for a second and make sure.”

Saki pulled up a chair and got to work on the box nearest to her spot in the office. Bright yellow caps sat in neat rows; no doubt those belonged to Kei.

Holding one up above her head to examine the piece, she could see it was smooth, perfectly cylindrical, and without a single scratch, dent, or crack. A soft yellow light shined on her face when she attached the pieces and tested the penlight. 

The young woman couldn’t help but stare at it for a while. There was nothing particularly special about the light, but its simplicity and beauty brightened her mood, bringing a smile to her lovely face.

“Do you like it Kazami-san?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah...I guess so…”

She hastily turned the light off and put it back.

“It’s comforting to look at...the light, I mean. I think I used to sleep with a light in that same color when I was younger.”

“You seemed to like it quite a bit, so I hope the other guests do too.”

“I’m not sure my taste is that good. Didn’t you pick these types of lights, Unei-san? That means you’re the one with good taste, not me.”

Now it was Unei’s turn to be embarrassed. It wasn’t that he hated her praise, he was just surprised. Since coming to work here, he’d been yelled at, made fun of, and even threatened. Being told something so sincere and sweet was rare.

“Not at all…” He let out a nervous laugh and looked away.

They sat there and worked on preparing the penlights for each cast member. Seeing the pretty colors each time had Saki feeling like she was a kid again. The smile on her face and sparkle in her eye was so pure and genuine, Unei couldn’t help sneaking the occasional glance.

“I think that’s the last one.”

He paused and took a deep breath, standing up to stretch before kneeling by the shelves to store their prepared goods

“Right then, that’s all for the penlights. Why don’t we take a break, Kazami-san?”

“Sure. I’ll get some drinks from the vending machine. Is iced coffee okay?”

Her legs felt stiff from sitting for so long, so Saki was itching to move around. The young woman dug through her bag for her wallet and hurried to the hall.

But in her haste, she failed to see the plastic wrapping left on the floor. Saki’s foot slipped out from under her, sending the woman tumbling down onto her unsuspecting companion. 

Thank god her arms hadn’t fallen asleep too, because if they had, Saki would have landed on top of Unei like dead weight. She caught herself just in time to keep her torso from colliding with him, but they still ended up in a rather awkward position.

“....uh...Kazami-san…?”

He stared up at her from behind thick rimmed glasses, eyes wide as dinner plates and face red as a tomato.

Although she did catch herself, Saki was still on top of Unei with arms on either side of his head and her chest right above his face. Once her brain caught up to her body and registered just what was happening, Saki looked just as flushed.

“I’m so sorry!” Panic and embarrassment was apparent in her voice. “I should’ve been more careful! Are you hurt, Unei-san?”

She scooted backwards to get her chest out of his face and braced her arms to get back up, just praying no one chose this moment to come into the room.

In that moment, lightning struck twice; Saki’s hand landed on a scrapped flyer on the ground, sliding out from under just like her leg moments earlier. Her face came rushing down on Unei’s.

But at least the landing on his lips was soft. They tasted sweet and sugary like the donuts from the bakery down the street. If she weren’t too shocked, Saki might have just darted her tongue out to taste it again. Just to be sure she hadn’t imagined it.

For a total of 5 seconds, all was silent and the pair was stock still. Saki’s entire face felt hot and Unei’s closeness wasn’t helping one bit even though she was the one who’d fallen on him.

“I’m so sorry!”

At least they were on the same level of embarrassment. Both sprung apart from each other in a haste, their hearts racing and mind going a mile a minute to try and make sense of what happened.

“That was my fault, Unei-san! I-I should've watched where I was going!”

“No no no, it’s my fault. I didn’t clean up the mess on the floor, and that made you fall!”

“But I was the one who fell on you! What if you got hurt? Oh no, and I kissed you! I’m so sorry!” 

Saki turned to face the opposite direction, hiding her face behind her hands and a curtain of hair. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, he had to be so mad! The words kept coming, her mouth spewing one apology after another until Unei’s voice cut through the noise.

“Well you shouldn't feel bad because I didn’t hate it!”

That stopped her immediately. At the risk of more embarrassment, she turned around, peeking at Unei from between her fingers.

“...you didn’t?”

Unei sat on the ground with his eyes wide, mouth hanging open like a fish. Did he really just say that?! Now he just wanted to hide in a hole and never come back out. Too bad there wasn’t a hole big enough for him to crawl into nearby. 

The only choice now was to fess up.

“No, I didn’t actually hate it. In fact, I like it...a lot.” Unei took a breath. “I couldn’t hate it if it was you, Kazami-san...because I like you.”

Only the pounding of her heart and the sound of lights humming above them filtered through Saki’s hearing. Maybe she heard him wrong.

“You….you like me?”

Having to ask made her feel like such a fool, but Saki had to make sure she wasn’t misunderstanding things and making them worse.

Unei nodded.

The rush apology she prepared died in her throat. 

He liked her. Unei liked her. For some reason, that hit her differently than whenever Kei spoke of his devotion. Or when Akira and LIco flirted with her.

“Unei-san, I li-”

The door to the office flew open.

“Is everything okay?” Hari asked from his place in the doorway. “I heard a crash and came as soon as I could.”

His concern was certainly well timed as it saved Saki and Unei from saying or doing something to compromise the delicate situation.

“We’re alright!” she managed to say “I uh….I just wasn’t careful and I tripped. Sorry about that.”

It didn’t explain why she and Unei were both on the ground and so flushed they looked like they had fevers. But who was Hari to judge?

“I see. as long as no one’s hurt, I’ll be returning to the restaurant floor. Excuse me for barging in like that.”

The performer shut the door behind him, an awkward silence lingered in his wake.

Both Unei’s courage to be honest, and Saki’s courage to respond, had long since dissipated.

“Um...that’s right! I was going to buoy us drinks. I’ll be right back!”

She was out the door in a heartbeat, thankful for the save, but disappointed she missed the opportunity to tell him she liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Star from the fan discord server.  
> Unei is a sweet and pure cinnamon roll who doesn't get nearly as much credit or love as he deserves. Please be kind to him, and give him a raise.


End file.
